


verbena

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Smut, Troll Biology (Homestuck), dualscar helps the rebellion au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which orphaner dualscar claims an outlaw as his and is thrown headfirst into a rebellion that should have been wiped out and crushed by his own hands.he doesnt mind all that much.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Orphaner Dualscar/The Signless | The Sufferer, others TBA
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	verbena

**Author's Note:**

> ok so we were discussing dualsign in a server and throwing ideas around and then i decided to write a smut fic because uhhh reasons and THEN i decided to add plot so here we are
> 
> **just have sign be like “oh hey dualscar i know im on the run and you legally have to cull me but oh wait im starting my heat holy shit owo notices ur bulge please fuck me dilfscar”**
> 
> ****_OK. THE SUN COMES UP. THEY'RE ON THE RUN AND THEYRE LIKE FORCED INTO A CAVE AND THEY CANT COME OUT AT NIGHT EITHER BC RAIN. (ALTERNIA RAIN IS ACID) SO THEY HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER. IN A CAVE. AND THEN SIGNS HEAT STARTS AND DUALSCAR PRETENDS NOT TO NOTICE BUT THEN SIGN STARS B E G G IN G FOR HIM_ ** **

The Signless to his followers, Kankri Vantas to his friends, no matter how you knew of him, he considered himself above the usage of curse words. However,  _ about to be culled by one Orphaner Dualscar _ is probably an appropriate time to expand his vocabulary a little bit.

“Fuck!” He yells, scrambling through undergrowth as the Orphaner takes his aim. Ahab’s Crosshairs were  _ not  _ something to take lightly, nor to sneer at. Dualscar snarls, deep, low and pulls the trigger. He misses by a few vital hair lengths and it's all that Kankri needs as he dives through shrubbery and performs a delicate forward roll directly into a cave. He can sense the sunlight as it tingles on his skin. Kankri ducks into the cave and continues fumbling through until he reaches a dead end.  _ Shit. _

Dualscar would be able to smell his raw fear. 

It would lead him to the mutant-blood.

_ God, _ he thinks, brain scrambling to find some way out of here.  _ You've lost him for now, _ Kankri thinks, thankful for that at least. 

And then he hears a growl that sends ice-cold fear down his body.

  
  


It's  _ him _ . Dualscar. A highblood who would probably stop at nothing to deliver an outlaw's head on a silver platter to Her Imperious Condescension.

Kankri gulps. The tingles are back, though he's hidden in the shadows of the cave. It can't be the Alternian sun so it had to be—

—oh  _ shit. _

  
  
  
  


It's known that trolls of a lower position on the hemospectrum were able to go into heat when under immense stress or in danger to stop higher caste trolls from killing them. It was pretty much always ineffective especially for an intended lime blood, but — Dualscar’s nose twitches as he takes in the scent of Kankri’s slick, pooling in his god-awful and weird bodysuit.

Dualscar remains strong, standing straight although Kankri can smell arousal dripping off of him like water off of a featherbeast’s back. 

  
  


/

  
  
  


Orphaner Dualscar to most, Cronus Ampora to the Empress and her Heiress, he doesn't know how the fuck he's ended up in this situation. Not at all. There's a mutant-blood trapped between his body and the crevices of the cave. He can only feel warmth spreading through his body as he gasps for breath. 

The shorter troll mewls beneath him, claws retracted, pawing at his bulge. Cronus grunts, unimpressed. 

“Could kill yer right where ya stand.” He mumbles, enjoying the way that fear dances in the outlaw’s expression. The mutant-blood blinks, eyes clouded over in frantic desperation for a knot inside of him. Or something. Being a lowblood didn’t sound fun, if he periodically had to go off the grid, just to get bred like some fucking hopbeast. 

“You didn’t.” He says, interrupting Cronus’ thoughts. “You  _ haven’t _ .”

“Give me somethin’ to work with here,” The Orphaner says, eyes gleaming. Humour sparkles in his eyes, the only hint to the lowblood that he wasn’t planning on killing him anymore. “You got a name?”

“K-Kankri, sir.” His voice trails off into a moan as he grinds helplessly against Cronus’ bulge. The highblood’s nose twitches again. He growls, low, deep and guttural. Kankri whines in response. 

“Kankri, huh?” 

At  _ Kankri’s _ nod, he continues. The lowblood ruts against him, scent marking him in the way Omegas tended to do. He wanted to be fucked, it was evident in the way he keened and rubbed at Cronus’ bulge, but the highblood didn’t plan on taking what he wanted  _ just yet. _

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Cronus murmurs, feeling his bulge slip out of its sheath. Violet genetic fluid leaks and stains his clothing. But Kankri isn’t listening. He’s pulling down Cronus’ pants, mouthing at every inch of exposed skin. It’s like watching someone mark uncharted territory as theirs, he’s tentative and slow — that is until Cronus growls and shoves Kankri’s head down further onto his bulge. 

Kankri takes in as much as he can and uses his hands to rub at the highblood’s tentabulge. Cronus groans as Kankri begins to move his head up and down. Dribble travels down his chin as Cronus thrusts into his mouth. 

Kankri moans, obviously enjoying this — well what lowblood wouldn’t enjoy getting fucked by royalty? Cronus wouldn’t know of one — and it spurs the violet blood on. His movements are snappy, more aggressive. 

Kankri’s neck bulges out as Cronus’ bulge bends to fit the shape of his throat. The violet blood stifled a groan, he didn’t want this  _ lowblood _ to think he was actually enjoying it or anything. Because he wasn’t. He was going to take what was rightfully his and he wasn’t going to let this Omega think anything but that.

His breath hitches as he nears his climax. Pulling out of Kankri’s mouth, he hoists the smaller troll up and lets him wrap his legs around his waist. 

Tearing at the bodysuit isn’t too hard, it requires minimal effort and Cronus thanks the gods for this as he surges forward to kiss Kankri.

His lips are soft.

It’s a bit of a shock to Cronus, the fact that this Omega had soft lips when he’d probably been starving and/or dehydrated for a while but it doesn’t make him move away. Instead, his eyes become heavy with lust. 

One of his clawed fingertips finds Kankri’s nook and then his entrance. 

“Alpha,” Kankri mumbles. “Alpha!” He shouts as cold fingers enter his nook. The temperature is a stark contrast to the lowblood’s warmth but Cronus was expecting this anyway. He doesn’t falter in his movement, fingering the troll pinned against the wall. 

“A—alpha. . .” Kankri moans, voice high pitched. “Alpha—“

_ “Cronus,” _ The violet blood corrects with a malcontented grunt. “Say it.” 

“ _ Cronus,” _ Kankri lets out a sort of wail as Cronus tilts his fingers, somehow moving his fingers further into the smaller Omega.

The seadweller thrusts his fingers into Kankri’s nook, swallowing his moans with successive kisses. He didn't want anyone finding them and he doubted that the outlaw would be thinking differently. Not when Kankri had a bounty for him and his band of criminal lowbloods.

“Please,” Kankri whimpers, so far lost in his heat-crazed mind that all he can think about is the troll before him; he can only think of his need to be filled with genetic fluid and how bad he wants to be fucked, bred like a whore just for this Alpha.

He doesn’t realise he’s let his thoughts be made known until the seadweller pulls away momentarily, then moves forward again, gripping Kankri ever so tighter, closer to him.

Cronus growls, something depraved sparked within him. “Might just claim you as mine,” He kisses along Kankri’s neck, teeth gently grazing the flesh there. “Just use you and breed you like you were supposed to be bred. You belong to me, y’know that?” He drawls, Kankri whining and nodding desperately.

“God, yes,  _ Cronus, _ I’m yours, I’m all  _ yours, please, _ ” The lowblood’s words tumble out of his mouth. “Just fuck me, breed me,  _ use me please _ —” 

And then it happens.

Kankri’s whole body seizes up as the thick cock enters his body. “Easy, Kanny,” Cronus purrs, fins twitching and bioluminescence lighting up the cave a little more. Violet light brightens Kankri’s features, allowing Cronus to see just what this lowblood slut looked like with a tentabulge inside of him. Cronus almost wishes he didn’t look, oh  _ God, _ his words before were slightly hollow but the sight of this lowly Omega clenched around him is enough to reaffirm his words, make him whisper filthy promises to his Omega. (He ignores how he’s already mentally claimed this Omega as  _ his _ but Jegus, it does something to him).

He doesn’t regret looking, however.   
  
The sight of his —  _ fuck it, yeah this whore’s his — _ precious little slut sprawled beneath him as he pounds deep inside of that raw, wet heat is driving him fucking crazy. Kankri can do nothing but mewl pitfully and whimper as he’s fucked absolutely fucking  _ stupid. _ He’s babbling and moaning and God, he’s so fucking perfect like that.

The hand that Cronus isn’t using to brace himself against the wall as he pistons his hips back and forth gets shoved into Kankri’s mouth, partly because he wanted to display the power he had over this pitiful (but oh so perfect) Omega, partly because if he had to listen to any more of that absolutely delectable moaning, he’d get so rough he’d hurt the sweet little thing beneath him. Hearing Kankri gag and cough and splutter and choke around his fingers is going straight to Cronus’ bulge and  _ oh, _ he’s suddenly gripping the lowblood’s hips like it’s his fucking lifeline. He slams his hips forward, back, forward, back, burying his bulge all the way in Kankri’s nook. His lean Omegan body adjusts well, taking in as much as he can but not all of the violet appendage fits, the thicker section jutting out.

Kankri’s so goddamn loud, even as Cronus is restricting the sound from escaping his mouth and neither of them can even find it in themselves to care. They’re just enjoying the moment shared between them, this madness that’d probably get them both culled, but it doesn’t cross their minds. 

Cronus nips at Kankri’s skin, eliciting sweet noises from him. 

“Claim me, Cronus,” He begs, though the Alpha will not indulge him just yet. He continues slamming his hips forward and back, kissing every part of the Omega’s skin, biting him here and there though avoiding his scent gland.    
  
“Oh, fuck, right there—” Kankri gasps out as Cronus angles his thrusts just in the right place, tentabulge slamming into him. “Cronus, oh—” His movements never falter even as Kankri releases his genetic fluid all over himself. Kankri himself doesn’t seem to care that he’s messy — he can only feel pleasure spreading through him, building up in his core. Omegas tended to release faster than Alphas, especially if the heat was induced like this was. Though induced heats were rare, highbloods were taught about them and — Cronus guesses — they were taught to lowbloods too. But now wasn’t the time for a troll biology lesson.

Cronus’s thrusts become more erratic, sloppier as he nears his own finish. He pounds into his Omega who squirms beneath him, overstimulated. Kankri looked so pretty with his skin flushed that delightful shade of cherry red and Cronus couldn’t get enough of it.

Growling and snapping his hips flush against Kankri’s skin, the Alpha releases with a hiss, bracing himself against the cave wall as he finishes inside of the Omega.

He pulls out, not without a whine from Kankri, watching as violet fluid leaks out of him. 

And — perhaps it is against his better judgement, though he can’t find it in himself to care — he clamps his jaw down right on Kankri’s scent gland, letting blood fill his mouth as the Omega squirms in discomfort. Not protest, however. 

He falls asleep as the hormones make their way out of his system and he realises just what he did. He falls asleep just as  _ regret _ and  _ shame _ and  _ fear _ crawl in.


End file.
